Married To a Kagamine
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: She loved him, but he never thought of her romantically, only as a good friend. Or maybe not...? Things take a turn from bad to good. But what now?
1. Chapter 1

Please review after reading this! Give really really strong criticism! Your reviews will let me see what I'm missing in my writing and therefore, I can make it better :) Kthxbai!

Married To a Kagamine – Chapter One

Sunlight flooded from the stained glass windows into the church. Everyone shuffled into the vast room, while the organ played in the background. Kids in tuxedos and petite dresses ran around, chasing each other, shouting. "GIVE ME BACK MY FLOWER! I'LL HAVE TO KISS YOU IF YOU DON'T!" followed by the small boy shrieking and dropping the flower, which the girl picked up and pranced away, giggling.

"Sit down, sit down!" the cross old preacher shouted at the children. They sat obediently, but squirmed in their seats and looked out the windows at the lush green meadow outside the church. The adults sat in the first row, adorning dainty embroidered handkerchiefs. There seemed to be one woman crying the heaviest though. She had rich yellow hair and wore a large white ribbon, which emphasized her youth. Her name was Rin Kagamine. She sobbed with sorrow for her best friend, who was to be married today. They shared the same surname, but weren't related. She loved him, but never told him this. Rin was surrounded by older women, patting her on the back and giving her words of advice and encouragement.

"There there, don't cry. You'll still see him!"  
"It's not that bad... there are always other fish in the sea!"

But Rin shook her head. She had to intention of getting married to anyone but Len. Len's bride was a pretty girl with flowing blue hair and had a good personality, but she didn't approve of the wedding. He was still too young to be married; he still had a good few years to be free, not being bound by the ropes of marriage and a family. But he had insisted this was for the good of their family. She remembered the exact moment.

"Len…why do you have to be married? Can't you wait?"

Len laughed. "You don't understand. You've been the best girl I've ever met, but I've never thought of you romantically. Sorry, maybe next time."

He left the room.

And so Rin sat there. The wedding was about to begin, and she tried to stop her tears and put on a happy face. Everyone was seated there now, waiting for the elegant wooden doors to swing open. And lo and behold, they did. This was the moment she had been waiting for. But was this a good decision? She could stop him… wait, too late. Lo and behold, the doors swung open to reveal….

MIKU AND KAITO!

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG HIATUS D': I didn't feel like writing this again until now ~ (:

Well, the quarter is over for school, and I hope I'll be updating more often for now on - sorry to you guys who wanted to see it come out earlier! W well here it is ~

* * *

Married To a Kagamine – Chapter Two

Rin stood up, shocked. She didn't know what was going on – where was Len, the supposed groom of Miku! For a second, she felt everything black out. Then, as everything came to focus, she saw a dark figure above her pick her up and carry her out of the room. _What the heck is going on…? _She thought. Then, her world started spinning again, and she fainted.

"Rin? Rin Kagamine? Rin- chaan! Wake up!" a playful voice called to her. It was a familiar one, which brought back many memories from the back of her mind. Could this be…? She bolted up, and took a moment to examine where she was. It was a small room, with brick walls – no doubt, inside the church where Miku was being married. But… Kaito? And then she turned around and saw him – Len Kagamine. Pleasantly smirking as he watched her stare at him with what seemed to be a truly puzzled expression on her face. Confusion soon turned into anger.

"LEN KAGAMINE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING? WHY AREN'T YOU THE ONE DOWN THERE, GETTING MARRIED TO MIKU, WHY IS KAI-"

"Hush, you're gonna be heard back at the wedding, dear." Len said softly. Rin seemed surprised. _Did he just call me dear? _"Rin, it only takes a second to figure out this turn of events. Look there." He gestured at the calendar on the wall. And then she realized it, for on the neatly printed sheet of paper, the date was circled. April 1st. "April Fools, Rin." Len said slowly, grinning.

Rin didn't know what to feel. Happiness? Sorrow? Because, after all, he had tricked her into thinking that he was marrying Miku, her best friend. It just seemed… wrong. But on the other hand, he wasn't getting married at all…which was still the possibility that…he just might… Her thoughts were interrupted by Len's light voice floating through the room once again.

"And because of what I've done here, you probably won't trust me for the rest of the day – no, the rest of your life. But what is about to happen is not a mere joke or trick. And so, without further ado…"

Len drew, from the back of his tuxedo pocket, a small red box. Opening it slowly, he pronounced the words that would change Rin's life forever, perhaps for the good, or maybe for the bad.

"Rin Kagamine, will you marry me?"

That shiny diamond ring never looked so good.

She was speechless, overwhelmed. _He's gotta be kidding me… there's no way he'd actually be proposing to me. He doesn't like me. Wait what? What… what the… _all words were jumbled in her head. _What should I say? What should I do? Is this a trick?_

"This… is a hoax, right?" she said, slowly.

"Oh no, not at all. It's the real thing."

"You ARE kidding. Just the other day, you said you didn't like me…"

"Gotta lie to cover up the truth." Len said, winking. "You never answered my question, Rin… dear."

"I'd better not be dreaming. I am dreaming, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes, you're dreaming, and flying bananas exist."

"Sheesh, no need for sarcasm." Rin felt a bit hurt.

"So…?"

"Well… my answer to your question requires only one second to figure out."

And so she kissed him, on the cheek, and said, "Yes, I will."


End file.
